micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cajak
Reply So sorry for my incredible delay in replying! I'm not so sure about changing the wiki graphic style (I don't think its even possible beyond changing to a different colour scheme), but I definitely like your idea for a user competition to design a new logo. I have absolutely no idea what the current one is meant to be! ptrcancer (Admin) 23:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello "An unused image I found. Another reason why I believe there still is a '''lot' of work to do here."'' That made me titter - thanks! I am aware that there are a lot of redundant images relating to Egtavia on MicroWiki, and I would appreciate it if you could tell me how to remove them. By the by, I'd just like to say that the less articles about things like "Cuchys World" (I saved a copy of the article on my server, if you'd like to see how bad it was) that we have on here the better. Onwards with the MicroWiki perestroika! Thanks! --Demontux 22:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you for reverting my pages , i hate those low-life vandals. I have reported it. Grazie tantissimo! Grazie tantissimo! Hai fatto davvero un capolavoro del mio articolo biografico, e ho solo dovuto migliorare un po' la forma, aggiundere una più nuova foto, e redarre qualcosina insignificante. E' incredibile che tu sia anche riuscito a trovare "il nocciolo" della mia vita, che non è poi tanto facile con una persona complessa come me! --IndigoGenius 21:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I agree I wish that I could help clean this place up; I'm frankly sick of seeing poorly written articles out of syntax with numerous spelling and grammar mistakes with photos that make no sense (like the photo of the "apple pie" you put on your user page). Good luck and feel free to contact me if you and ptrcancer need a couple more hands to help keep this dump in order. Regards, --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 16:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ...and a happy new year! Greetings! Thank you for your message - I will forward your apologies onto Tomas for you. Your extremely numerous and constructive contributions on this wiki do not go unnoticed. We greatly appreciate the amount of time that you put into maintaining and improving the MicroWiki, on top of managing your own micronation, elections, etc. Merry Christmas (anti-Christmas for us...) and a happy new year to you and your citizens too! A-One 00:00, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Deleting old template Can you please delete this template? Template:MCSNation I have managed to convert all articles using it onto the more common Template:Nation, it looks like one of our users from MCSwiki (micras.org/wiki) copied the template over a few years ago by mistake or simply being lazy... ::Thank you--Dr-spangle 18:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Fixing this template Can I just bring your attention to this please, unsure if it notifies you about it or something: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Infobox/row the error is annoying to my quest to fix all the categories on this wiki :P thaks --Dr-spangle 18:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for deleting all the flag pages, I did not realise that they even existed. Oldanus 17:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of small Piccole-armi-Carrassia.jpg Dear sir, I don't know you and I don't know if this is the right way to contact you, but I received an email saying that you have deleted the file "Piccole-armi-Carrassia.jpg" which I uploaded some time ago into this Wiki. I do believe an explanation is due by you about this. To be honest I think it should have come from you directly without having to ask for it. I am of course available to answer to any question about files and articles I upload and also to repair to mistakes I could commit in doing so, but cannot accept rude actions such as the cancellation of a file without any further information. Thanks for clarifying Best regards Andonio --Andonio 13:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Replied on talk page. Deletion of Intermicronational Organizations category and reallocation of articles Hello, I would like to propose to put all pages back into the Intermicronational Organizations category. Dr-spangle's actions were unnecessary and counterproductive, he deprived us of a very important category. But first I would like you to restore the Category including its history (as far as I know, admins can do that). Thank you very much, --Citizen123 17:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Response Hey there, I actually happen to agree and support Dr-Spangle's actions in the last days including the categorization of several articles. While the category "Intermicronational Organizations" had indeed a cooler name and sounded better, the category "Unions" that replaced it, is more generalist, and I also think it fits better the whole group of articles we had about organizations. After all, GUM, LoSS, and other groups are indeed "Unions". I understand that you might think of him as a pain in the neck, but I actually like his "restructuring categories and deleting half of the articles on the wiki" (which actually he doesn't, being me the mass murderer) so I'll still talk about it with admins, though I personally won't support the rollback of his actions that I find very constructive to this place. --Cajak 18:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Dr-Spangle's Response Hi, Sorry I hadn't replied earlier... Intermicronational organis(z)ations does sound better but seems it could refer to any Organisation, not just unions, perhaps the Organisations category could be renamed to Intermicronational Organis(z)ations? but when I started categorising the organisations I found Organisations, Intermicronational Organisations, Intermicronational Organizations and Micronational Otrganisations and had to decide which to keep, I decided on Organisations and then categorise things underneith it into what the Organisation does, such as unions... I'm just trying to tidy this place up because of all the micronational wikis (MicrasWiki, ShireWiki and MNeuWiki (I shall neglect to mention tallini's or George's wikis, can't imagine why)) this one is the most useful, it has the most members who are dedicated to making sure information is up to date and it contains the most useful information overall, but it's quite known for being a tad... messy.. so I had planned to: 1)Categorise all uncategorised categories 2)Organise the already categorised things 3)Categorise all uncategorised articles 4)Apply and fill in (or attempt to request the fuilling in of) templates uniformly. I'm sort of on step 2 now, step 1 requires 3 more categories to be categorised and that can be done in seconds, in step two I've largely sorted a couple categories, but still have a lot of work to do, step 3... there are 687 articles to categorise... step 4 shall be hell, I still need to figure out what templates are the "proper" ones, will ask cajak or a similar admin when i get to that stage. So, yeah, sorry you feel angry and such... I'm just trying to help.. --Dr-spangle 23:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Note (for humourous purposes) "killed people, smuggled people, sold people" I vote we make this a discipline policy. :P ptrcancer (Admin) 14:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Indeedy, so remind me, when was it did you say I was going to my new owner? :P--Comrade Mark Dresner 14:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletionism :-/ Hello, You seem to be wanting to delete articles that are a little short. I say that attitude is a little counter-productive. I would rather keep short articles, with some information, than deleting them and having none. Seriously. Why did you delete Satirocity? Why do you want to delete Pristinian submission to Nemkhavia? It makes no sense. I can see no reason at all to delete shorter pages. Sure, they don't look as good and aren't as informative. But sometimes, information is still coming. And sometimes, there just isn't more information. Like in the case of the Pristinian Submission article. I just can't understand your viewpoint. In your opinion, what's better, a little info, or none at all? And what if, for example in an article about something like the submission, an exact treaty hasn't been written and signed yet (as in my case, although the submission is official and we kind of know the terms it has to be formalized)? Delete? That's just plain arrogant. I mean why, really? Currently, we have this daily process: * You plan on deleting article * User complains * You read and respond * User reads and responds again * You read and respond again * etc. You are making us, the users, and yourself more trouble and work than necessary. I swear my life and the lives of everyone I know, that if you wouldn't go on, well, no better term jumps to mind than "deletion tours", that in that case, there'll be hardly any complaints. Perhaps one a week. Now, I can't deny, you are a fair person, and you aren't at all dumb. But would you pleeeeease stop deleting anything but complete vandalism? Pleeease! I beg you! I am near frustration :-/ :-(--Comrade Mark Dresner 16:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, let's clear this thing out once and for all: I do not delete for pleasure, because I do not agree with the article, or because they are a little short. In several cases I delete articles because they're not useful to the wiki and to the users that read it. Let's take an example: the "Submission of Pristinia to Nemkhavia" might be a brilliant and interesting event, but the article that should describe what happened, has got only this sentence in it: "The Submission of Pristinia to Nemkhavia was a peaceful event, yet surprising the intermicronational community that is represented on MicroWiki". I don't know from your point of view, but if I was a random person, and stumbled upon this page, I'd ask myself why this event was that surprising. I know the case right now is "official but unofficial", but in this case, you first formalize everything, and then you make an article about it. There was a November Revolution in St.Charlie in 2008, but do you know why I still didn't make an article about it ? Because it wouldn't have much information. That's why you can read of the revolution in all my articles, but there is no proper article about it. I actually see several reasons in deleting short pages: *Short pages have most of the time only one line of text that says very few of the article. What is the point of creating the page then ? *Short pages are sometimes left by themselves, and are just used as "Redlink saviours" (which are the pages I hate the most). Therefore, if deleted, and by getting their content merged into another article, you make this article larger and full of interesting stuff. (I usually merge stuff. I delete only when the information, even if added to an article, would be pointless) *Short pages count like a long page. Wikis with thousands of pages that aren't developed enough are regarded as worthless. On the other hand, Wikis with several hundreds of complete, informative pages, are seen with a better eye by a larger community. *If there is no information at all, you simply don't make the page, but rather, a section of a larger article, as I said before. *Short pages are.. short, fullstop. About Satirocity: I actually did not delete it, since it was Ptrcancer that carried all actions. However, I would have done it, and with pleasure, if I had the chance. Satirocity was a shame to micronationalism, a short-lived entity made up with no grains of seriousness and that, thank God, ended its existence years ago because of inactivity. Because of that "thing", MicroWiki has been used with no respect whatsoever, and the micronational community compared it to a "brothel", because everyone could get in it, use it as he wished, and then leave as if nothing happened. I apologize for the vulgar comparison, but it was the only thing I had in my mind that could describe it properly. This is why I am cleaning up this place since I became an Admin: because I had enough and because I want some order set up. The daily process you talk about occurred only once, and with Citizen123, which almost said that the work of my past days was as useful as the Royal Navy on the Mount Everest and complained because I deleted the former flags of Nemkhavia since they weren't used. I won't discuss about that today though. (still waiting for his answer) Now, of course everyone would be happy if I stopped making "deletion tours": noone likes to be said that "you're doing it wrong". Again, I do not do this for the sole pleasure of being an Admin, and I do not just delete articles (merging articles also excites me a lot), but I just try to repair all mistakes made in the past, and I try to keep this place clean as the windshield of a Mercedes Benz. --Cajak 17:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) p.s How can you be near frustration ? o_o Image problem Hello! I have a problem with this image (http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:SirPhilipFish.jpg) appearing on the 'Philip Fish' page. It seems to want to rever to a much wider and, quite frankly, less than flattering version of my photo. Could this be fixed please? Thanks! A-One 09:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Broughtopia deletion Hello, I feel you should undelete the page. Many young micronations need some time to develop, the editors need to learn the MediaWiki code and besides, something might have happened. Busy work hours, a family, death or such. Give the fledgling micronations some more time to develop, please, I would say a month or so. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 15:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) youre retarted you are retarted why would u delete 2059 Danvania 15:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :You are about to be banned for a week. Any comments you'd like to say to the press, Mr.Davis ? :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 16:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I second the suspension, incase anyone wants to accuse you of being arbitary on this. This is no way to deal with another user, especially not a member of staff. --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry for interrupting, but I can see from your post, valued ptrcancer, that you seem to differentiate between the way one should treat ordinary users, and the way one should treat members of staffs. I conclude thus that you are oligarchial, and not communist. Although you claim to be an Erusian, and thus naturally you must be communist, because surely the Erusian government would not wish an anti-communist doing their MicroWiki PR work, nullifying the chance of you being one of the few non-communists in Erusia. Shameful, thus, that you think so oligarchially. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 18:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mark, stop being politically correct about everything. Danvania has been an ass since he joined, and this was the last thing I could accept from him (and from any other user): being rude with a member of the staff for the umpteenth time. Ptrcancer just expressed his position on a user that "politely questioned my I.Q" and if he would have banned Danvania, instead of me, I would have supported him in the same way he did with me. Now, therefore, if you have doubts on how users are treated, or if you want to appeal for Danvania's un-ban, it's only my own fault. ::::p.s Ptrcancer is not Erusian. --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm employed as an editor by the NPEC-FA, not the SIA, so I don't do PR work. Erusia has a whole department for that. I don't claim to be an Erusian or a Communist, and that's why the Erusian government employs me for MicroWiki. Maybe you should take it up with the Erusian FM if you feel so passionately about it. --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::So I assume the matter is over. By the way Danvania sent me a letter, a very "elegant" one. --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Articles marked for deletion Hello Alexander, I add a lot of articles of Flandrensis to the category Articles marked for deletion. Those are articles that I don't need anymore, you may delete them. And congratiolations with your (Flandrensis) award for Micronationalist of the year 2009 ;-) Flandrensis 13:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, thanks Niels for notifying me about this. If you need them again, we can restore them with a click ! And thanks again for the award ! :D --Cajak [★Admin★] 14:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Relations The Parliament of Olland has voted to propose diplomatic relations between The Kingdom of Olland and St. Charlie. Please reply on my talk page :-). Please could you also delete the page Ollandic as it is irrelevant now. Oldanus 16:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ambassadorial council St Charlie Does it have to be in English? King Oli I Merging Slinky pages Hello. I appreciate your work on combining many of the Slinky pages into one. However, I would prefer to distribute the information over different pages so one page is not longer than needs to be necessary. Also, you seem to have altered key content to proper understanding of the Slinky Empyre and removed an image without warning. I hope I may restore some of the information to their original pages, but I do agree with some of your edits. May I suggest a discussion on merging before such large changes are made in the future? Feel free to respond. –Kyng Fyrst 15:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your explanation. I've restored everything that I believe is necessary to be restored; there wasn't any real damage done. :) I must say that you're correct that longer pages look more professional. Thank you for the assistance. –Kyng Fyrst 19:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) You Have Mail :P Hello, I mailed both you and Mr. Maggiore quite a while ago. The latter on the 24th of January, you on the 29th of January. I am sure you are very busy and can understand that, but I would like a response. And, regarding your above statement, ptrcancer is Erusian and our Intelligence Service has quite some information on him. Ahem, not a topic to be discussed in public, but, yes... ...anyway. Uh, yes. Why is it always so awkward to end reminders? Hmm, well, whatever. Bye.--Comrade Mark Dresner 18:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ptrcancer can also ban you the second you violate our user privacy policy, as Cajak is well aware. And now that I know you're threatening to do so and given that you have outstanding previous disciplinary action on your 'record', consider yourself officially on our watchlist. Have a nice day. :) ptrcancer (Admin) 19:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I never said I was violating any privacy policy... ...I do not even have the means to do so, or did someone make me an admin without me noticing? Good day to you too.--Comrade Mark Dresner 16:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't find a privacy policy anywhere on the site, where can I find it? In any case, should the privacy policy be anything like I expect it to be you violated it yourself once; you used your admin rights here to compare my IP to the IP of an ECN spammer. Remember the incident with the person seizing control of my computer?--Comrade Mark Dresner 20:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC)